


Baby, we're perfect

by coveredinsnow1698



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gross, bechloe - Freeform, sappiness galore, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinsnow1698/pseuds/coveredinsnow1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have always wondered what made you work.</p><p>Or the one where everything is gross and sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, we're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One Direction's Perfect and my gorgeous girlfriend.
> 
> Written for the one who made me listen to the song and the one who I sang it for.

The crowd's roar is deafening when you take out your ear piece. You let it swing on your shoulders as you adjust the guitar strap. Seeing the people in front of you, people who love you and your music, you can't help the dopey smile on your face. You try to look them in the eye one by one but judging from the size of the stadium your band managed to sold out, it will take a while.  
  
You glance at your bandmates, noticing that they have the same look on their faces. You make eye contact with them. Dean, the talented bassist of the band 'Silent Canons', nods at you. He's always been the quiet one. Lee, loud and rowdy drummer extraordinaire, shouts something at you that you can't hear over the screams so you just grin widely at him. Marshall, lead guitarist with riffs to die for, only smiles when you look her way. You smile back at her before grabbing the microphone.  
  
"Hey, guys!" you yell at the crowd. "How are y'all doing?"  
  
The crowd screams in response and you have no idea what they all just said but you take it as a positive response.  
  
"Again, we're Silent Canons. In case you didn't know after we played for almost an hour here." You smile cheekily at them and the screams get louder.  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to yell," you say jokingly into the mic and the crowd laughs. "This next song is a new one so be quiet and listen, okay?"  
  
The crowd goes silent except for one guy who yells, "I love you!"  
  
"And I love you! Platonic, though," the crowds aw-s, making you smile. "I am sorry but my heart belongs to another."  
  
There are a few gasps of surprise from them. "As much as I'd love to tell you all about her, we have a set to finish. This song is actually for her."  
  
"This one is called Perfect. Hope you guys like it."  
  
***  
  
People have always wondered what made you work. Even when you were in school, you would get curious looks from other students. It was true that you were polar opposites, you being the punk girl with the lip piercing and the leather jacket and her being the perfect (beautiful) school girl with the plaid skirt and the books and the straight As.  
  
Still, being friends since you were kids, you made it work. You walked her to class and she hides your skateboard just so she can pick you up on the way to school. She always scolds you when she finds that you've been skipping school and needs to make up for the missed quizzes and tests. She always helps you study. She knows you're actually not that stupid but you let her. It's nice to know that someone cares.  
  
When she gets bullied for being the adorable nerd that she is, that's where you come in. Behind the scenes, of course. Her boyfriend doesn't even want you near her. He never says that but the glare he sends your way when you're in her vicinity is a clear message.  
  
You try to steer clear. Because despite the rumors that you have very violent tendencies, you don't like conflict. Her sneaking into your bedroom one night to confront you about it made that difficult though. She broke up with him the next day.  
  
Seeing as her ex-boyfriend was a tall hulking beefcake who towered over most, the bullying continued after that. It ceased immediately though. No one knows why but there are plenty of rumors when the bully starting avoiding you at all times. There plenty of theories but no one knows for sure. Except for you, of course.  
  
She finds out about that (of course she does) and scolds you for doing something so drastic but she kisses your cheek in gratitude afterwards.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what everyone else will think if they saw you right now."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said, I wonder what everyone else--"  
  
"Yes, yes, I heard that," you cut her off with a shake of your head. "I'm asking what you mean."  
  
"Oh," she giggles. "I meant, you know, you being all cuddly and sweet to me when everyone thinks you're a badass musician."  
  
You scoff at that. You wonder about that, too, actually but you don't care much what people think about you. She tucks her chin on top of your head and your arms unknowingly tightened on her waist.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," she says with a chuckle.  
  
You close your eyes and exhale. "Good," you tell her, tangling your legs even more. "Your boobs are real comfy."  
  
She laughs and slaps your arm.  
  
***  
  
The hospital is weird. You've known since you were a kid after a very unfortunate bike accident. The sight and smells never bothered you though.  
  
You nod at the nurse when she smiles at you from behind the front desk, already knowing why you're currently leaving your muddy boot tracks on the floor.  
  
It's not long before you hear the quiet 'tut tut' of her melodic voice and it makes you wonder why she can't sing. You look up from your game on your phone (you were losing, anyway) to see the disapproving look on her face. You'd feel bad but the look in her eyes makes you feel 'light' and you had to fight the urge to run.  
  
"You know, when people pick up their dates they don't usually leave dirty prints on the floor," she says in lieu of a greeting and she glances at her watch, "or be four hours early."  
  
"Hi," you say after a few seconds of silence because, wow. You've known her since you were kids and this shouldn't really surprise you but, god, she's 'gorgeous'.  
  
"Oh, you brought me flowers?" she asks with a smile. You can see the light blush on her cheeks and you want to reach out and touch her (you don't, though).  
  
"Oh, uh, no, not flowers," you mumble before clearing your throat. You hand her the pink bouquet and she takes it into her arms, laughing as she sees what's inside.  
  
"A chocolate bouquet," she says. "I should've figured."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause you like chocolates more than you like flowers," you say nervously, looking down at your feet. "So I figured, why not."  
  
"You're sweet," she tells you and you feel your cheeks heating up. She turns to the nurse behind her. "Hey, is it okay if I leave early?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie," the nurse responds with a grateful smile, "Thank you again for volunteering."  
  
"Anytime, Ross," she says sincerely. "You know how much I love these kids."  
  
Ross smiles at her. "Thanks, sweetie. Now, go on and take her out. She's been here an hour. I saw her outside pacing before she came in."  
  
You feel the tips of ears and the back of your neck burn as she turns to you as you leave the building. "Were you nervous?" she asks as you walk to you car.  
  
"Still am," you admit reluctantly. You open the door on the passenger side and she gets in.  
  
You take your seat on the driver's side. She takes your hand and runs circles at the back of it with her thumb. It really doesn't help with the frenzied beats of your heart but it calms your mind. "You don't have to be. It's just me."  
  
You let out a nervous laugh. "That's exactly why I'm nervous. It's you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's you," you mumble, "You're the sweetest, most kind, person I've ever met and it doesn't help that you're kinda the most beautiful, too. And you've probably been on a million perfect dates--"  
  
Her hands are suddenly at the back of you neck and she's suddenly too close. You're nose to nose and she's staring at you. "You're rambling," she says before her lips are on yours and you feel your eyes close at the contact. Her hands move from your neck to your hair and she tugs lightly. 'God'.  
  
"Is this why you've never asked me out before?" she asks breathlessly when she pulls back and leans her forehead with yours.  
  
"Huh?" you ask dumbly. She really shouldn't expect you to form coherent thoughts or sentences after she just kissed you like that.  
  
"Because you're kinda sweet and romantic? Is that why you've never asked me out?"  
  
You laugh. "You're an idiot."  
  
"There she is," she says with a chuckle. "There's my best friend." You've already started the car and have started to drive away when she speaks again. "For the record, you're kinda perfect, too."  
  
You feel your cheeks burning up again. "Shut up."  
  
The laugh you manage to pull out of her makes up for her embarrassing you.  
  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Ang ganda ng girlfriend ko, pinakamaganda (are you annoyed yet, my sweet?). Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> novocaine1698.tumblr.com


End file.
